Ritmo Latino!
by AlguienxD
Summary: Franky, Cadence, G Billy, Bob, Petey K y Teto desean ganar el concurso mas grande de música en el mundo, Pero un tipo con pésima voz quiere arruinarles sus metas... ¿Como le harán para no caer en las trampas de Sergio? CadencexFranky BobxEp y otras parejas no aseguradas xD
1. La crisis del grupo

**Jeje Bueeeno... Esta historia la publique en mi blog de cadenky... Pero como aqui esta muuy solito decidi pasarla tambien para acá, no se para que ¬.¬ algun dia lo sabre ajaja (?)**

**Ademas es una especie de copia de seguridad, ¿Que tal que cierran el blog y no puedo terminarla? D: (yagregenlequenotengonadaquehacer) cof cof... Como sea... Acá estaaaa!**

**Acá les dejo mi sensual blog (?)**

** .mx/**

**:V**

* * *

Capitulo 1 La crisis del grupo

(Todos están en la escuela x3)

Bob: Un año mas... apenas empieza el día y ya me quiero ir!

G billy: Aguántate! Petey nos mando a buscar información... ¿Te da flojera eso?

Bob: Si _

G billy: Hay, solo tomamos una foto para el blog de la escuela y ya ¬¬

Bob: ok ¿Y como que?

Cadence: (va pasando y se cae) Aaahhh! ¬¬

G billy: Como eso! xD ¿Tomaste foto?

Bob: Fue vídeo! vamonos (se salen corriendo)

Cadence: Aah! aya van los idiotas de la banda! ¬.¬ ¡Si me tomaron foto cuando me cai los voy a matar!  
Ep: Conociéndolos... Si, Si lo hicieron  
Cadence: Aaaaahhhh tienen los días contados!

(Y con ellos)  
Petey: ¿Trajeron la foto?  
Bob: xD si, es de una chica que se resbalo y no vio el letrero de "piso húmedo"  
Petey: xD ahorita lo subo  
(Suben el vídeo)  
Petey: aya esta xD ahora todaaa la escuela sabe que tiene que leer los letreros muajajaja xD  
(Entra la maestra)  
Maestra: Peteeeeeey!  
Petey: Que! ¬¬  
Maestra: Tengo malas noticias! El director me pidió que les dijera que el grupo de música no podrá continuar si no encuentran un nuevo miembro  
Franky: ¿Y de donde lo conseguimos?  
Maestra: No se ¬¬ Hagan carteles, organicen algo!  
Bob: ¿No hay otra opción?  
Maestra: Que consigan a un DJ que les ayude  
Franky: Eso es fácil! le podemos decir a DJ Max Que nos ayude _  
Maestra: Hagan lo que sea!  
G billy: Primero busquemos al miembro  
Maestra: Ya me voy... Consiganlo antes de fin de mes (se va)  
Petey: ¿Y si Max no acepta? Siempre esta ocupado xD  
Franky: El nos ayudara a menos que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra  
Bob: Ok, Mañana tu ve y dile  
Petey: Hay que hacer los carteles!  
Todos: Ok  
(Saliendo de la escuela)  
Ep: Estan buscando un nuevo miembro para el grupo de música  
Cadence: Creo que es buen momento para vengarme!  
Ep: Exageras ¬¬  
Cadence: ¿No me digas que no te han hecho nada?  
Ep: A toooooda la escuela le han hecho algo, es por eso que nadie se unira al grupo  
Cadence: Con eso basta  
Ep: Si... ¿Que vas a hacer ahorita?  
Cadence: Tengo que trabajar! DJ Max me llamo y me dijo que le llevara todos los discos de música que tuviera!  
Ep: Quedarías bien en el grupo  
Cadence: Noooooooooo! Odio a los tres que estan alli!  
Ep: son cuatro ¬¬ nos Vemos luego


	2. ¿Una Amiga?

En la disco...

Cadence: ¡Ya llegue! ... ¿Max?... ¬¬ No esta

Franky: (entra) ¿Y Max?

Cadence: Yo acabo de llegar... ¿Quien Eres? *w*

Franky: :3 Me llamo Franky... Pues... Si no esta Max me tendré que ir...

Cadence: *U* Ok... ¿Eres de la escuela?

Franky: Si!... Soy del grupo de música...

Cadence: ¡¿Grupo de música ! Si, supongo que eres de esos chismosos que solo toman fotos a lo tonto ¬¬ y que se la pasan molestando

Franky: xD esos son Bob y Billy

Cadence: Ya me voy ¬¬ (Se va xD)

Franky: Umm... Que linda... U

En casa de Cadence...

Cadence: Ahhg! los del grupo de música son estúpidos! ¬¬ Pero... El no se veía tan malo :3

Ep: ¿Que paso?

Cadence: ... ¿De donde saliste?

Ep: Eso no importa xD ¿Decías algo del grupo de música?

Cadence: Es que me encontré a uno y me pregunto donde estaba Max

Ep: Amm ¿Y?

Cadence: Pues no se... :D

Con la PB... en casa de Franky...

Billy: Oye has estado así como que muy distraído

Franky: ¿Quien yo?

Bob: Noooo mi mama

Franky: Aaah yo pensaba que yo

Petey: No seas idiota! Te estamos hablando a ti ¬¬

Franky: Aaah...

Billy: ¿Y?

Franky: Es que fui a buscar a Max y me encontré una chica muy linda /

Petey: No pos si... ¿Y Max?

Franky: No estaba...

Bob: Quizás ya llego!

Billy: Ve!

Petey: Deje la perezaaa!

Franky: Noo! mejor ve tu ¬¬

Bob: Umm que mal, A lo mejor te la encontrabas

Franky: ¡Al rato regreso! (se va)

Petey: Encontro novia antes que nosotros


	3. La nueva DJ

En la disco... de nuevo

Franky: ¿Que paso?

Cadence: Desapareció...

Franky: ¿Quien?

Cadence: DJ Max ¬¬

Franky: AAAaaaahhhh! noooo no me puede hacer esto! Noooo :'(

Cadence: ¿Pero que te sucede?

Franky: Sin el cancelaran el grupo

Cadence: ¿Que? ¿Por que?

Franky: Necesitamos a un nuevo miembro o a un DJ que nos ayude

Cadence: Uumm que pena... ¿Y si yo me uno? :D

Franky: ¡Por favor aunque no sepas tocar ningún instrumentooo!

Cadence: Pues... vi muchas veces a Max haciendo canciones... no se ve tan difícil

Franky: Graciaaaaaaaaaas! Ve mañana al salón de música! (se va)

Cadence: D: No se ni que voy a hacer... Pero voy a verlo a el mas seguido *U*

En la escuela...

Ep: ¡¿Que hiciste que!?

Cadence: Me uní al grupo de Música... Bueno no me uní, solo los voy a ayudar para que no los cancelen

Ep: Aja si como no...

Cadence: No me creas...

En el salón de música...

Petey: Entonces... ¿No cancelaran el grupo?

Bob: Maldito Max! cuando mas lo necesitamos desaparece

Franky: Tranquilos ¬¬ (entra Cadence)

Cadence: Emm Holi

G Billy: Es la chica que se resbalo! xD

Cadence: Te voy a mataaaaaaaaaaaaaar! idiota ¬¬

Petey: Eres nuestra salvación

Cadence: Emm ok O.O

Franky: Emm... Gracias por ayudarnos

Billy: ¿Ella es la chica por la que estaba distraído el Franky?

Franky: Cállate! /U/


	4. Salida a la playa!

Bob: Ahhhhh! odio la escuela ¬¬ Nos quitaron vacaciones :C

Cadence: ¿Tu nunca te cansas de quejarte?

Bob: No

Franky: Practica en las noches para ver de que se quejara mañana

Bob: Exacto! :3

Maestra: (Llega xD) ¿Ya se enteraron? ^U^ ¡Van a hacer una excurcion!

Bob: Al fin hacen algo bueno! ¬¬

Maestra: Sera el próximo Viernes al la playa! preparare mi traje de baño! (Se va)

Franky: Esa maestra me da miedo =S

Cadence: Bueeno, Si va haber una excurcion a la playa yo también voy a prepararme

Franky: Si x3

Bob: No hay que decirle a los demás!

Despues de clases...

G billy: No pensaban decirnos de la excursion!

Cadence: Yo no sabia :D

Franky: Ni yo 0=D

Bob: Yo si ¿Algún problema?

Billy: Nos acabamos de enterar! es dentro de dos días y no nos pensaban decir

Petey: A mi me cae que Cadence y Franky si lo sabían

Franky: Ya no importa, Hay que prepararnos!

Todos: Ok!

Capitulo 4 Salida a la playa (Parte 1)

Bob: Ahhhhh! odio la escuela ¬¬ Nos quitaron vacaciones

Cadence: ¿Tu nunca te cansas de quejarte?

Bob: No

Franky: Practica en las noches para ver de que se quejara mañana

Bob: Exacto!

Maestra: (Llega xD) ¿Ya se enteraron? ¡Van a hacer una excurcion!

Bob: Al fin hacen algo bueno! ¬¬

Maestra: Sera el próximo Viernes al la playa! preparare mi traje de baño! (Se va)

Franky: Esa maestra me da miedo =S

Cadence: Bueeno, Si va haber una excurcion a la playa yo también voy a prepararme

Franky: Si

Bob: No hay que decirle a los demás!

Despues de clases...

G billy: No pensaban decirnos de la excursion!

Cadence: Yo no sabia

Franky: Ni yo 0=D

Bob: Yo si ¿Algún problema?

Billy: Nos acabamos de enterar! es dentro de dos días y no nos pensaban decir

Petey: A mi me cae que Cadence y Franky si lo sabían

Franky: Ya no importa, Hay que prepararnos!

Todos: Ok!

En la playa...

Bob: Hace calor D:

Petey: ¿Que querías? Es la playa ¬¬

Billy: ¿Me veo gordo en traje de baño?

Franky: Si xD

Cadence: Debes dejar de comer xD

Petey: Has ejercicio gordito xD (Lo avienta al agua)

Billy: Aaaah! eso fue cruel ¬¬

Petey: Ya lo se! ¿Alguien mas no se quiere mojar?

Bob: Esta fría el agua ¬¬

Franky: Idiota ¬¬

Petey: ok (También lo avienta xD)

Franky: Deberíamos practicar, el viejo ese del director solo esta buscando un pretexto para cancelarnos ¬¬

Bob: Que aburrido eres ¬¬

Billy: El organizo la excurcion!

Cadence: Cuando estemos practicando vas a querer vacaciones :T

Franky: Cierto... Pero si pasa algo yo se los adverti

Maestra: (llega xD) Oigaaaaaan! Van a cantar en la noche y no pueden decir que no por que ya los comprometi xDDDDD

Petey: Aaahh que flojera!

Franky: Se los dije, Me voy a preparar... Acompañame Cadence

Cadence: Ok :3

Billy: ¿Y que van a cantar genios? No van a tener ninguna cancion para en la noche ¬¬

Franky: En eso estoy

Billy: ¬¬ ok

Petey: Nosotros quedemonos aqui a flojear xD

Cadence: ¬¬ Nos quedaremos con todo el credito!

Bob: Aja si lo que tu digas

Franky: Vamonos ¬¬ (Se van)

Billy: Como que nos vimos muy crueles

Petey: Nah

Maestra: Deberian ayudarles

Bob: Haaaaaaaay nooooooo

Maestra: ¡Van a ayudarle o me encargo de que no vuelvan a ese grupo!

Billy: Esta bien -.-

Maestra: Gracias ^u^ (Se va)

Petey: ¬¬ No pienso moverme de aqui

En otra parte de la playa asdfg x3

Franky: D= ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Cadence: No... ¿Yo que hago?

Franky: Ya se! Organiza el sonido! Yo me encargo de la canción ¡Que ellos improvisen si no quieren ayudar!

Cadence: ¿Es la primera vez que cantan?

Franky: De hecho si

Cadence: ¿¡Y que han estado haciendo todo el tiempo!? ¡Deberían de ponerse a hacer algo productivo en vez de tomar fotos!

Franky: Se los digo! pero no me hacen caso

Cadence: Ok... Obligalos a hacer algo! Amenazalos o algo! yo me encargo de las luces y del sonido

Franky: ¿Y si no quieren?

Cadence: Cumpliremos la amenaza!

Franky: Ok!

Con ellos...

Bob: En este momento Cadence y Franky deben estar haciendo lo que nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo xD

Franky: *llega* Que bueno que pienses así! es hora de practicar!

Billy: Aaash no ¬¬

Franky: Quisiera saber que dirían todos cuando sepan que sigues durmiendo con tu peluche!

Billy: Aaaaah! no!

Franky: O que Petey Canta a todo volumen cuando se esta bañando

Petey: Aaah no seas cruel!

Bob: No digas nadaaaaaaaa ya voy a ayudar!

Franky: Mas les vale ¬¬


	5. Entrada al concurso!

En la noche...

Maestra: Espero que le guste el grupo, como no sabían que usted vendría se tuvieron que preparar hace rato

Mia: No se preocupe, entiendo que vine sin avisar...

Maestra: :D ok

con la Pb...

Franky: Aaaaah! esto es raro nunca e tocado ni cantado frente a muchas personas

Cadence: Tranquilo...

Franky: No puedo!

Billy: Eres un exagerado! Ni que fuera el fin del mundo -_-

Bob: Ya nos toca

Tocan The ghosts just wanna dance

_Night falls on a spooky scene,_

_Deck the icy halls of black and green,_

_As the shadows rise here on Penguin Isle,_

_From the darkness there's a distant scream,_

_Whoa, that sounds like it's getting closer!_

_Drums are getting louder,_

_Bass is getting lower,_

_When the shadows spin,_

_You'll be joinin' in,_

_But first you gotta find the key_

_Who knows what is behind that door?_

_Creeping up on the floor_

_We're not here to freak you out,_

_We just came to shake it down,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands,_

_The ghosts just wanna dance,_

_Only want to haunt your igloo,_

_Give you chills and party with you,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands,_

_The ghosts just wanna dance_

_There's music seeping out of every room,_

_Follow the noises down, inside the gloom,_

_Frozen still in fright, like a sight,_

_Of a penguin dancing on a tomb_

_Who knows what is behind that door?_

_Creeping out on the floor_

_We're not here to freak you out,_

_We just came to shake it down,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands,_

_The ghosts just wanna dance._

_Only want to haunt your igloo,_

_Give you chills and party with you,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands,_

_The ghosts just wanna dance_

_All the ghosts are getting crazy,_

_But they're not here to scare you,_

_Just to haunt the dance party,_

_Every puffles is there who_

_Came to get their creep on,_

_So I'm spinning this song,_

_So get your spooky spooky voices as you're singing along_

_Oohhhhhh! Ohhhhh!_

_We're not here to freak you out,_

_We just came to shake it down,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands,_

_The ghosts just wanna dance_

_Only want to haunt your igloo,_

_Give you chills and party with you,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands,_

_The ghosts just wanna dance,_

_The ghosts just wanna dance,_

_The ghosts just wanna dance._

Mia: Cantan genial! Aunque no se hayan preparado! y... me parece que a uno de ellos lo conozco

Maestra: ¿Entonces si entran?

Mia: Primero Tengo que hablar con ellos para ver que dicen ^U^

Maestra: Les hablare!

Franky: Cantas hermoso Cadence :33

Cadence: Gracias... tu igual!

Maestra: (entra) Holaaa

Bob: ¬¬ Hola

Maestra: Hay una chica aquí que quiere hablar con ustedes

Mia: (Entra) Hola!

Billy: ¡¿Nos vas a decir algo malo o bueno?!

Mia: ¿Por que tendría que ser malo?

Petey: Esta loco déjalo ¬¬

Mia: Bueno pues... Trabajo buscando cantantes para un concurso, Iba pasando por acá y los escuche y quería apuntarlos

Franky: Como que no te creo mucho

Cadence: Como que me das miedo xD

Petey: Como que es buena idea

Bob: Como que estan diciendo mucho Como que ¬¬

Mia: ¿Pueden pensarlo?

Franky: Esta bien

Billy: ¿Entonces si entramos?

Mia: Si, mañana les dare mas detalles

Todos: ok


End file.
